


At ease

by thefallfiles



Series: Scully/Stella Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallfiles/pseuds/thefallfiles
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Two lesbians go to a grocery store





	At ease

The confident swagger of Stella’s hips swayed down the grocery store aisle as she perused the hastily written shopping list in her hand. With a quiet sigh, the blonde turned on the point of her heel and walked back up the aisle once again.

Something caught her attention in the corner of her eye and she made a beeline for it. Nimble fingers reaching out and grabbed one of the packets hanging on the little silver hooks. Thumb sliding down the plastic, she read the nutritional information on the back. Her eyes squinting slightly trying to read the small black letters. She’d left her glasses on her study desk at home.

The shrill ring of her phone made her lose her train of thought. Free hand sliding into the pocket of her slacks and retrieving the vibrating device.

“Gibson.”

“Did you get everything we needed?”

Stella moved to stand, her knees cracking from having been squatting in the same position for ten minutes. She ran a hand through blonde locks with a sigh.

“Does the recipe specifically state to use fresh parsley?”

The quiet huff of irritation on the other end of the line was answer enough.

With a basket in one hand and her phone held to her ear in the other, Stella made her way out of the aisle and back towards the fresh produce section.

“Where are you?” Stella asks, her voice raising an octave as she passes a group of rowdy kids.

She hears the other woman fumble with something and a clang of something glass-like.

“Wine.” She answers, before continuing, “If we’re using a dry white in  the chicken cacciatore should we drink white as well or go for something with a more heady flavour?”

Stella hums as she observes the herbs in front of her, pinching a small amount of basil and smelling it.

“Merlot is usually paired well with beef and cheese but if we’re still sticking with the chicken cacciatore - the savoury taste of chicken and mushrooms would be complimented well with a Merlot.”

A pause.

“So, a dry white and a Merlot?” Scully asks.

“Reed will be there tonight as well.” Stella reminded her.

“I’ll grab another one just in case.”

Spotting a fresh bunch of Rosemary, Stella pockets her cellphone and flashes a winning grin at nobody in particular before placing the fresh herbs in her basket as she makes her way further down the aisle.

Squeezing between a young couple bickering over organically grown vegetables, Stella had to stifle a snicker with her free hand.

The clink of glass from behind her and the warm press of fingers dipping against the crook of her hip transformed the snicker to a warm smile. Stella canted backwards slightly when another hand slid to meet the other now settled against her abdomen, breathing in the familiar rich aroma of coconut and raspberries.

Scully rested her head against the sharp plane of Stella’s shoulder, wisps of red stark against the white silk of the blonde’s blouse.

“Did you grab the peppers?” Scully murmured over her shoulder, breath warm against her neck.

Stella cupped Scully’s hand against her abdomen, her fingers tracing against the back of the other woman’s hand.

“We already have red bell peppers,” Stella squeezed Scully’s fingers gently, “I think we just need button mushrooms.”

A brush of lips caressed the edge of Stella’s jaw briefly before Scully pulled away to look closer at the display of mushrooms in front of them.

Grabbing a paper bag and the plastic tongs attached to the display, the younger woman selected a bunch of button mushrooms before placing it in Stella’s basket.

Now facing the other woman Scully observed her with a tentative gaze, her eyes tracing the dark circles underneath heavy lashes.

“Are you sure we want to do this tonight?” Scully asked hesitantly.

Stella contemplated the question for half a second before shaking her head, a melodic laugh parting between rosey lips.

“Let’s just get this over with.” She nodded.

Scully’s brows creased together in worry, she could feel the anxiety radiating off the other woman in waves but she tampered down on prodding her any further. It was so unlike Stella to be anxious and unsure but Scully knew she needed to be strong for the both of them. She needed to know that it was okay for her to let her walls down and not be fine.

They would get through this together.

A few hours later, Stella was pouring herself and Scully a generous glass of glass of Merlot. She set the crystal next to the chopping board and with her free hand; Stella’s thumb traced the outline of Scully’s wing bone.

Scully had taken her heels off once they’d entered her house, losing a good few inches of her height. Stella’s index finger began to trace the line of the younger woman’s spine now as she reached for the glass of red.

“How are you feeling?” Stella asked.

It was a ridiculous question.

_ How was she feeling? _

The butterflies in her stomach were multiplying by tenfold as each minute passed as the question hung in the air.

The blonde wiped at the corner of her mouth, removing the smudge of lipstick staining the corner of her lips.

“Filled with trepidation.” Scully answered with a hollow laugh.

The only sounds that could be heard was the chopping of the knife on the cutting board and the hum of the heater and the crackling on the stove.

Stella took a long sip of her wine as she made her way out of the kitchen and into the living room, her heels clunking against the hardwood floors, eyes darting up to the clock, the hands telling her it was just after eight.

Three knocks sounded against the front door.

With a soft sigh, Stella’s fingers tightened slightly around her glass her knuckles briefly turning white before she relaxed her grip and made her way down the hallway.

“I’ll answer it.” She called out to Scully, who probably hadn’t even heard it from where she was cooking over the stovetop.

Once Stella reached the hardwood door, she straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath in before schooling her features into a neutral smile. She unlocked the door and swung it open - to Mulder standing there with a bottle of wine.

“Stella. Long time no see.”

The blonde leaned against the doorframe briefly, turning her body sideways to allow him to step through.

“Mulder,” She greeted him, “Come in.”


End file.
